Destiny's Child
by SuperFan3
Summary: Dean is gone to hell and Sam decides he should go inform Cassie of the development. He gets a surprise of his own after he arrives in Missouri.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Until now I have fought my urges to post this publicly. It has been until this point a Hunters Stop Supernatural Fan Fic Archive EXCLUSIVE. I hope someone likes it. It is mostly completed. There is also a Tag to this fic where I try to give the Dean/Cassie fans closure but in the original story, that is this one, it will not happen.

----

Title: Destiny's Child  
Summary: Dean is dead and Sam needs to tell Cassie the horrible truth but he arrives to a surprise of his own.  
Rating: Mature

Pairings: Cassie R./Sam W.

Sam and Bobby did what they could after Dean went to hell. They settled into Bobby's house and went on hunting jobs. From time to time they continued to do research on how they could get Dean out of hell but to no avail. Bobby felt good that Sam had decided to stay on with him, the younger man had grown a bit restless since he became the only remaining Winchester.  
Despite having Bobby around Sam loved to go on solitary hunts, he knew he was more careless than he used to be. His heart wasn't in the job, it had never been in the job. He only hunted because it was something he did with his family. He believed family was everything the same way Dean and his father had.  
After almost six months of living without Dean, Sam decided to he should go tell Cassie. Something inside him thought it would only fair that she had a chance to have closure in her relationship with Dean. Cassie was the closest thing to family besides Bobby and Missouri that he had. Besides, he needed to get away from Bobby's for a while.  
Bobby agreed that Sam should go speak with Cassie though he didn't see why he didn't just call. Sam insisted he tried to call but the number he had didn't work. He hoped her mother would know how to contact her and he believed the news he had should be given in person.

He left early on a Monday, and it took him almost a day to get to Missouri. He spent the night in a motel then arrived at Mrs. Robinson in the afternoon the next day. She opened the door with a smile.  
"Sam, nice to see you again," she said as he reached down to hug her.  
"You too, Mrs. Robinson, it has been a while," he replied with a grin.  
The older woman looked happier than the last time they had seen one another. She almost looked radiant, Sam thought.  
"Well come in," she said as she backed away from the door to let him in the house.  
Sam smiled a thank you when she asked him if he want a cup of tea. When she went off to the kitchen to make the tea Sam sat down.  
He mind was reeling. He wasn't sure why he had decided that Cassie needed to know about Dean but he had to go through with now that he had arrived. He looked around the house just for something to do and noticed something odd. His eyebrows lifted as he pondered why there were childrens toys in a box on the other side of the room. He noted that there were several dolls, a few stuffed animals and various educational items.  
"Here you go," Mrs. Robinson said when she came back in the room with the tea.  
"Thank you," he repeated as his mind tried to clear from his previous thoughts.  
"So where is your brother? Did you drop him off at Cassie's work?" she asked.  
Sam swallowed, "Um no Mrs. Robinson, …….Dean has passed on…"  
The older woman jumped up so fast that she dropped her saucer that has sat on her lap. Sam rushed to help.  
"Oh I…….am sorry I had no idea," she said as she put the cup on the table and Sam reached to pick up the broken pieces of China.  
Once the mess was cleared, they sat down to chat again just when Cassie walked in the door.

Cassie had been at first angry then excited to see Dean's car outside her mother's home. It had been almost a year since they had spoken. He had promised again to come visit her when he had time. She bit her lip as she walked in the door to see Sam.  
"Hey," she said to no one in particular as she looked around the room in search of Dean.  
"Hi Cassie," Sam said as he watched her.  
He felt nervous now that the time had come. Cassie's mothers response had been surprising though she had explained while they cleaned up the mess that Cassie had let her know about her and Dean's past.  
"I'll let you two young people talk," she said as she excited the room a moment before a sleepy little girl toddled down the stairs.  
She rubbed her eyes as she sat down on the bottom step. Her hair was a curly mess of blonde curls and her eyes were hazel green. Cassie saw her daughter before Sam did since his back was to her.  
"Come here Sweetie," Cassie said to her daughter.  
The little girl ran into her mother's arms to hug her. Cassie picked her up then kissed her cherub cheeks.  
"Lilly, I want you to meet your Uncle Sam," she said to Sam's surprise.  
"Unca Sam?" she asked as she looked up at her mother.  
Sam was speechless until Cassie asked the questions he had been waiting for.  
"So where is Dean? Is he in the bathroom stinking it up as usual?" she asked with a grin before she let Lilly down to sit by her uncle.  
Sam shook his head, "Um Cassie we should talk okay," he said with meaning as the little girl looked up at him with trust in her eyes.  
Sam saw Dean in her right away. It wasn't just the eyes but the lips were all his too.  
Cassie hesitated while Sam pulled his niece into his lap for a hug.  
"Nice to meet you Lilly, that is a beautiful name, perfect for you," he said as he looked pleadingly at Cassie.  
Lilly blushed as she smiled at the younger Winchester  
"Hey Sweetie, will you go in with grandma for a few minutes?"  
Lilly looked from Sam to Cassie then smiled, "Okay Mommy," she said before she jumped down out of Sam's lap to leave the room with a smile.

Cassie sat down beside Sam as she waited for him to answer her original question.  
"Sam?"  
"I'm sorry Cassie, Dean is dead he has been for almost six months," he said before he pulled her into his arms.  
She cried with abandon against his chest, it took only moments until he joined her as tears came unbidden down his cheeks. He thought he was all cried out but there was nothing he could do about it.  
"How am I going to tell my daughter she won't ever meet her father?" Cassie asked after they both blew their noses and took a deep breath.  
Sam shook his head, "I am not sure but I can try to help," he suggested.  
"I was foolish not to tell him."  
"Maybe, though let me explain exactly what happened," Sam said before he told her all about the deal.  
Cassie could only shake her head when Sam finished telling her everything including the part where Dean wouldn't let him use his power to help save him.  
"Stubborn to the end," she said as she finally smiled up at Sam, "You know I am glad you came. I wanted Lilly to meet Dean, eventually but I mean would you mind staying a couple days?"  
"No, I had planned to hang out here if you didn't mind. Bobby is driving me nutso," Sam said with a smile of his own.  
"I bet, well you can stay here with mom or at my apartment with Lilly and me. Though I warn you Mom is getting married and her fiancée stays the night most often," she said as if it was a scandalous thing.  
Sam laughed, the first real laugh he had experience since Dean died.  
"I knew there was a reason why she looked so happy."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Later that evening Sam followed Cassie back to her condo, he was surprised to see it was quite large. There were three bedrooms and one and half baths. The split levels contributed to the modern look. As Sam stepped in the living room he saw where the hominess resided. There were earth tones in the sofa, loveseat, and chairs. The coffee table was made of some sort of light colored wood and topped with a medium sized vase of flowers. Cassie called to Sam from the back of the apartment where she had gone with Lilly.  
"Hey grab yourself something to drink while I put her in the tub."  
In the kitchen, there was an island and a dishwasher, a convenient counter with stools as well as the basic table with chairs.  
"Okay," Sam said absentmindedly as he reached in to the refrigerator and took out bottled water.

He wasn't sure why he decided to stay on but he needed to have some time to relax. He needed to spend time with other people besides Bobby and to take a break from hunting. He sighed as the image of his brother's body in the cold pine coffin came to his mind.  
He shook his head as he sat down at the counter. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone to give Bobby a call. He didn't want the older man worried about him but he would let him know he was going to stay at least a couple of days. Most of all he needed to let Bobby know about Lilly. Dean had a daughter he still couldn't believe it.

Sam was back in the living room a half hour later when Cassie came to speak with him after Lilly was bathed. The little girl cuddled up to her mother as they both sat down on the sofa. Cassie seemed to plead with Sam with her eyes. She didn't know how to tell her daughter about her father's death, she hoped Sam would help.  
Sam seemed to read her thoughts as he held out his arms toward the little girl. She went to him without hesitation. He wondered if she had known what he had to say if so she might have stayed in her mother's warm embrace.  
"Lilly I need to tell you something," he said as he looked in her eyes.  
Cassie moved from the sofa to the loveseat where Sam sat.  
"What is it Unca Sam?" she asked with curiosity in her face.  
"Your father, my brother, Dean he um, has gone to be with angels. You won't have a chance to meet him like your mother hoped," he said softly.  
Tears streamed down her cheeks as she reached for something in her little robe pocket. The adults looked on as she showed him silently a laminated picture of Dean and Cassie. Sam reached for it as Cassie raised her eyebrows at her daughter.  
"You still have that?"  
Lilly kept crying and didn't answer as Sam pulled her close to his chest. Cassie got up to get tissue before her tears flowed again. The three of them were a mess of emotions for long minutes as they mourned their loss.

The next morning, Sam cooked breakfast while Cassie, who had taken a sick day stayed in bed late. He felt he needed to be helpful to Cassie. She had been foolish in waiting, but doesn't everyone think there is time for the things they plan to do? Sam sighed as the bacon cooked in the oven. He was lost in thought when he turned to see Lilly stood in the door with her pj's and bunny slippers on.  
"Hey cutie," he said with a grin as she looked up at him.  
"Hey, you are like a tall giant guy, Unca Sam," she said with a laugh.  
"You think so?" he asked as he picked her up to put her on the stool.  
"Morning," Cassie said as she yawned on her way in the room, "Hey little Miss be careful in that chair, I don't want you to fall."  
"Okay Mommy," she said a she smiled when Sam put a small cup of orange juice in front of her.  
"Sam, you didn't have to cook, but you know I do appreciate the smells in the kitchen this morning."  
"We eat in bowls," Lilly said as she pointed to the counter.  
Sam laughed, he was happy to see he had contributed already by allowing them to have a home cooked breakfast.  
"It's almost ready. I was thinking maybe we could go to the park before it gets too warm."

Lilly grinned as Cassie smiled stiffly. She poured her coffee in a mug, from the automatic coffee maker then grabbed Sam's hand with her free hand.  
"Don't move, " she said to Lilly.  
Sam didn't know what was going on he only followed her out into the hallway. She seemed a bit frustrated all of a sudden and she sighed before she turned to him. He noticed her firm breasts that peeked from under her silk robe about that time. She raised her eyebrow when she noticed him staring at her cleavage.  
"Sam?"  
"I'm sorry. Cassie what's wrong?" he asked as she pulled her robe together.  
"I was going to say don't feel you have to stay here and you know do things," she said as she reached to pull the band off her hair.  
Sam was distracted again, he didn't know what was wrong with him. He hadn't been around a woman for ages and here Cassie was single and in front of him.  
"Hey I was hungry it wasn't as though I could not cook something for all of us, besides it's your food," he said with a dimpled grin.  
Cassie laughed. She didn't know why she was stressing Sam for doing something nice. She bit her lip as he loomed over her. She didn't really mind him staring either she was distracted. That was a good word for what was going on in her head.

Sam was in town to tell her Dean had died. It was all so unreal. All the times she wanted to call to ask him to come see his little girl but she never did it. Though he had promised to come see her after the last time he visited. It seemed a long time ago but she had seen him since Lilly was born it just hadn't been the moment to let him know, at least in her way of thinking. If she hadn't been so judgmental of him she would have told him that he had a sweet little girl that looked just like him.

A little over a year ago they had met up to chat and to make love and promises to spend time together. She loved him dearly but he had his mission and she had a secret. She had let him leave without revealing his child to him. She sighed as she looked up at Sam, then she confessed what haunted her.

They walked back in the kitchen a few minutes later, all that was said had been done in moments. They watched as Lilly sat quietly waiting to eat her breakfast. Sam was speechless as Cassie moved to prepare her daughters meal around Sam who stood in the way. He moved when she nudged him but seemed out of it when they all began to eat.

Later that morning, they packed a lunch to take with them to the park. Sam smiled as he opened the back door of the Impala for the girls. Lilly got into her car seat and grinned.  
"You like this car?" Sam asked.  
The little girl nodded.  
"It was your Daddy's."  
"Really?" she asked with wide eyes twinkling.  
He could see in her face that little fact made things better somehow. He watched as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes as Cassie got in the front seat. Lilly took in the scent of the car as if it was her father himself. She felt safe and protected but had no way to explain it so she relaxed into the presence that lingered in the leather.  
Cassie turned to Sam to ask him what was going on before Sam pointed to the little girl who seemed content in the big black car. Sam explained when he realized Cassie had missed the reason for Lilly's actions.  
"Oh," she whispered to Sam as he started up the vehicle.  
"She is her father's child," he said with a smile.

The afternoon picnic at the park turned into a day of adventure for the threesome. Following lunch they went to a kid's matinee movie showing of Cinderella which Lilly loved, Cassie endured and Sam didn't want to admit but he enjoyed it despite his thoughts of what Dean would say about him watching it to begin with.

Dinner ended up being at the local pizza place that night and Lilly was fast asleep by the time they arrived back at the condo. Sam carried her in the bedroom before Cassie changed Lilly into a sleep shirt then slide her under the covers all without waking her.  
Sam quietly, watched from the door and followed Cassie into the living room once the door was shut.  
"That was fun though I don't want you to think you have to entertain me," Sam said as they sat on the sofa.  
In the dim light Sam could see Cassie's dark eyes shining with what could have been lust or mere joy. She leaned over to kiss him before he realized it was happening. He pulled her close as her hands tangled into his hair. His mouth found hers willing and soft. She moaned against his lips before he pushed her back.  
"Cassie, I don't know…."  
"You are doing well for not knowing," she teased as she pushed him down on the sofa.  
Sam wasn't fighting her off and she could tell his hesitance was tentative. He pushed his tongue into her mouth this time and she accepted it. She sucked and twirled her tongue around his as the kiss continued for several moments. When Sam moved his hand over her firm bottom Cassie leaned up.  
"Sam, I…..I'm sorry."  
He sat up beside her, "Why are you sorry? I enjoyed it Cassie."  
She shook her head, "It's wrong right? I mean you are Lilly's uncle, isn't it like incest or something?" she asked.  
"What? No? Look at me, I liked kissing you," he said as he pulled her back against his chest.  
She was quiet. She didn't think when she had kissed Sam, she wanted to be close to him he was so kind and sweet with Lilly. She had wanted him, just wanted to feel a bit of that herself. She closed her eyes as he held her.  
"Cass?"  
"Yeah."  
"If it's okay can we stay like this for a while, just together?"  
She nodded against his chest.

The phone ringing woke them up the next morning. They had fallen asleep on the sofa in their clothes. Sam was lying behind her still asleep despite the noisy phone as she jumped up to grab it.  
"Hello?"  
"You working today?" the man on the other end of the phone asked.  
Cassie snuck a look at the clock and saw it was after eight' clock.  
"Yes, I will be there in a half hour," she said in a crisp business like tone before she hung up the phone.  
She turned to see Sam staring at her.  
"Morning," he said.  
"Good morning, can you watch Lilly today or should I drop her off at moms?"  
"I will watch her and take her to your mothers, so don't worry," he said as he sat up, yawned and smiled a dimpled grin at her.  
She could get used to having him around, she thought.  
"Thanks," she said as she rushed to her room to get dressed.  
Sam heard her scream not a minute later, he ran to where she stood in the hall but didn't understand the problem right away.  
"Where is Lilly?"  
"nuts," he said as he rushed around the condo looking for the little girl only to return a minute later with no idea where she would be.  
"Oh my gosh, Sam," Cassie started.  
"Wait, let me check one more place before we call 911," he said before he rushed outside.  
"Sam?"  
Sam ran out to check the inside of the Impala and was not disappointed to find Lilly snuggled up in the back seat asleep.

TBC  
Pls leave feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter Three

Sam motioned for Cassie to come to the car to see Lilly as she lay in the back seat. She looked serene as her mother approached to look in. Cassie bit her lip, what if something had happened to the little girl? She would have been heartbroken.  
"Sam she came out here by herself that isn't safe."  
Sam shook his head he knew Cassie was right but Lilly was fine.  
Sam reached to unlock the door to find it was locked. He smiled Lilly was careful which was good for one so young.  
"She locked the door Cassie she knew to do to that," he said as he reached in his pocket for the key.  
Lilly opened her eyes as soon as she heard someone at the door; she smiled when she saw it was Sam and her mother.  
"Hey Mommy, I slept here with Daddy," she said with a dimpled grin.  
Cassie had a hard time holding her tears in, "Well you shouldn't have come out here alone Lilly, someone could have taken you away, you know not to go outside by yourself."  
Lilly frowned, "I sorry, Mommy, me didn't mean to be bad," she said as she looked up at Sam who wore a sympathetic look for the child.  
"We know but your mom is right, next time just grab one of us to come here with you okay?" Sam said as Cassie looked strangely at him.  
Lilly nodded before Sam picked her up then reminded Cassie she needed to run off to work.  
"Sh*t, okay I will see you all later okay. Lilly Sam is watching you today," Cassie said over her shoulder.  
Lilly grabbed Sam around the neck as they followed behind Cassie who ran back inside.

Sam ended up staying a week. He spent time with Lilly during day where they played endlessly at the park, wandered through the hiking trails and frequented the zoo which was Lilly's favorite place since Sam arrived. Lilly enjoyed spending time with her uncle he treated her like a princess but also knew how to have fun and let her run free.

A couple of times they went to visit Lilly's grandma who did charity work and spent time with other retired women. She was always happy to see Lilly. Sam liked to chat with Mrs. Robinson she was an elegant intelligent woman. He was still sorry about what happened to her husband.  
During the evenings, he would sit and talk with Cassie about academics, reading, her writing, how he hated being without Dean and his desire to move on with his life. His knowledge that he was not the same guy he used to be after all the years of hunting was something hard to express to anyone. Cassie seemed to understand.  
"I know this might not compare but meeting Dean changed me. I actually felt more alive after spending time with him. It was hard for me to go back to my old life. I became more forth right and honest with people. So I see where you are coming from in a way. People or events can be catalysts for change."

--  
Each night Sam was tempted to get closer to Cassie physically, but he didn't want to pressure her. She would look at him in such a way they he would want to kiss her to make her truly smile. Often they did kiss but afterward one or the other would pull away embarrassed. Neither would speak of it but when it happened again it would be the same.

The night before Sam decided to get himself back to Bobby's house, Cassie made him dinner after Lilly had gone to bed. She put out the good china, the candles, a bottle of Merlot and he walked in the room with a grin. The smell of Chinese food filled the air, so much so that Cassie was concerned that Lilly might awaken to join them.  
"Expecting company?" he asked as he met her at the sink.  
"Yeah, a tall guy with hazel eyes, did you see him in the hallway?" she asked with a wink.  
"You didn't have to do this Cassie," Sam said as she looked up into his eyes.  
His heart skipped a bit around her and it frightened him even though Dean was not around to see him, he felt a bit guilty about it.  
"I didn't, I ordered from my favorite Chinese place their food is wonderful it deserves the good plates," she said as she pointed to the chair for him to have a seat.  
She sat down with a smile and they ate in silence for long moments. The sound of the clock ticking on the wall, the swirling of the over head fan, and the beat of the hearts was all that was evident.  
"This is amazing," Sam finally said.  
"I told you," she replied before she got up to get the water picture to pour herself more to balance out the wine, "more water?"  
Sam shook his head, "Thank you for this, it has been a treat visiting with you and your family…."  
"We are all family, Sam."  
"You're right, I just mean I have enjoyed myself and I will miss you all," he said as he frowned.  
"You can come back whenever you like you know."  
Sam nodded but didn't reply. Cassie put the water back in the refrigerator before she sat down to finish her meal.

After eating, they cleaned up with little speaking. Cassie rinsed the plates then put them in the dishwasher while Sam swept up the crumbs and put candles and condiments on the table away. They almost crashed into one another on the way out of the room.  
"Sorry."  
"It's okay," she said as she grabbed Sam's hand to lead him to the living room.  
They sat on the sofa just before Sam leaned over to kiss her, he didn't hesitate to move his hand to her waist as he reached to hold his face. It felt natural to them to comfort one another though Sam was falling fast for Cassie. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and she accepted it before she swirled hers around his. They finally relaxed in the embrace before Sam was tapped on the shoulder.  
"Unca Sam, I want to go see Daddy," Lilly said.  
The moved away from one another when they heard the little girl's voice.  
Sam swallowed as he tried to get himself under control. "Sure Sweetie," he said before he ruffled her hair. Cassie got up off the sofa and took Lilly in the room to get her shoes plus grab a pillow all without saying a word.

They all went outside together but it was a somber affair since Sam was leaving the next morning. Lilly jumped in the car when Sam opened the back door. Sam and Cassie got in the front seats.  
It was only a few minutes before Lilly's breathing evened out and she was asleep again.  
"She is going to miss you," Cassie whispered to Sam as they watched Lilly's sleep.  
"I will miss you both," he said as he looked in Cassie's eyes to see tears there.  
Sam wanted to wipe them away but he understood how the car was somehow the reason for the tears. He pulled Cassie into his arms to hold her as they enjoyed the silence again.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

-1Authors Note: I hope you all are enjoying. Please leave feedback.

--

Destiny's Child Chapter Four

-  
Two months later,  
Sam left Cassie's house with a goal of limiting their time together. As much as he liked her, he was afraid his feeling were disrespectful to Dean's memory. He put all his energy into hunting and spent little time off or with Bobby. He worked through his grief by killing lots of demons, ghosts and anything else that crossed his path.

One evening after he returned from a hunt he got a call that looked as though it were from Cassie. He hadn't spoken to her in over two weeks. At that time he had been harsh and analytical basically not himself, he thought if he were a jerk she would move on to find Lilly a proper father. He didn't feel worthy though she insisted Lilly loved him.  
"Hello?"  
"Unca Sam Mommy kiss a boy," Lilly said into the phone.  
"Lilly? Did something happen? Where is your mother?"  
Sam heard the phone hit something he assumed it was the floor or a desk of some sort, "Lilly?"  
Lilly jumped off the bed when Cassie walked in the room with the look of "what are you doing," on her face.  
"Uh uh," was all Lilly could say before Cassie picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" Cassie said.  
"What are you doing kissing guys? Your daughter called to tell me," Sam said with anger in his voice. He was hurt to even hear that Cassie had actually kissed someone.  
"What? Hold on," Cassie said, "Lilly go get your toys from the other room and put them away," Cassie said before the little girl left the room.  
"Okay, you listen here Sam, you have not called me in weeks. I……don't even know what is going on with us. I want to see you but you stay away," she said frustrated.  
Sam fumed silently, "Who was the guy?"  
Cassie sighed, "He is gay, he is an old friend, and the kiss was on his cheek."  
"Oh."  
The line was silent as Sam's heart soared with hope then he remembered he couldn't be with Cassie.  
"You are right, you do what is right for you, tell Lilly I love her……"  
"No, you tell her. I am disappointed in your Sam, I care for you deeply, you need to consider that," she said before she gave the little phone back to her daughter who walked in the room just in time.

Sam called Sarah and she agreed to meet him at a restaurant not far from her home in Manhattan. He thought about the last time he had seen Sarah during his entire drive to New York. He had high hopes for them since he wanted someone in his life besides Cassie. He closed his thoughts about Cassie as he parked the car across the street from the deli.

--

Sam sat in the car after his lunch with Sarah. He felt stupid and arrogant. Why had he thought she had waited around on him? Of course, they had chemistry when they met and had kissed, they had even talked a few times after that but all before Dean and the year from hell happened. He smiled at her as he watched her get in the car. If he were a true friend he would be happy that she had found someone else. Someone that loved her, someone safe and had a real job. _Sam if I had only known you still had interest things might have been better, I liked you a lot but as time went on it seemed like you weren't ready._ Sam sighed, Sarah had been right his wishy-washiness about them had not been good. Sarah was a strong woman who needed someone who could make a decision, not too different than Cassie.

If he were honest with himself he would admit he was a bit relieved. He had to face the fact now that he had fallen for his brother's ex girlfriend, the mother of his niece. Sam hit his head on the steering wheel a few times before someone knocked on the window to ask if he was okay. He blushed at his stupidity. Here he was on a public street in broad daylight embarrassing himself. If he was going to embarrass himself he should do it with Cassie. There he had said it, he wanted to try to work things out with her or at least give it a shot.

He reached for the cell phone but stopped, no he had to go in person. He wanted to tell her that he didn't want to fear their passion he wanted to explore it. No he thought that sounded too much about sex and not enough about how he cared about her. He sighed, he would figure it out on the way there or maybe he and Cassie could figure it out together.


	5. Chapter 5

-1hope you like the update.  
Chapter Five

Sam used his drive to Cassie's to think about what he would say. He wanted things to work smoothly with them despite his initial hesitation. On the other hand, he had yet to deal with stubborn Cassie when she got an idea in her head. Without out that knowledge he was in the dark more than he ever suspected.  
He arrived on a Friday afternoon to find her car in the drive. He had planned to be there when she got home from work but after running into a traffic jam he was late. He stopped the Impala and parked before he took a deep breath and got out.  
As he reached over in the seat to grab the flowers and teddy bear he heard Lilly's voice.  
"Unca Sam you came back," she said a she wrapped her arms around his legs.

Sam backed out of the car to see the green eyes of his niece but looked up to see Cassie as she stood by the door with a frown on her face. She was dressed in a short black dress and heels, she looked as though she were going out.  
He could tell by her expression as she walked in his direction that he was going to have a hard time with her.

"Lilly, so good to see you," he said as he picked the little girl up for a hug.  
He wasn't going to let Cassie see him sweat he was determined. "I missed you Unca Sam, don't go away ever again," she insisted a she laid her head on his shoulder.  
He didn't have a chance to reply as Cassie arrived at his side.  
"Fancy meeting you here," she said without a smile in sight.  
"I………uh," was all he could get out.  
"Come on Lilly we have to go or I will be late," Cassie said to her daughter who looked at her from Sam's shoulder.  
"No Mommy stay with Unca Sam not grandma."

Cassie rolled her eyes at Sam, "Lilly come on NOW don't start this we have to go."  
Lilly only shook her head and kept her hold on her uncle.  
Sam thought he should intervene considering Lilly's death grip on his shoulder.  
"You have some where to go? I can watch her its fine Cassie really, I mean if you don't mind."  
Cassie glared in his direction and he knew he would get an earful later if she let him stay at all.  
Cassie bit her lip as she saw her stubborn child was not going to move. "Fine you can watch her tonight but when I get back……well we will talk. By the way, why are you here?" she asked with curiosity in her voice.  
Sam stood awkwardly but couldn't bring himself to explain such a personal errand in the front yard.

"I came to see you and Lilly of course," he said as she finally moved the little girl from his shoulder and put her on the ground.  
"Yeah see Mommy I told you Unca Sam loves us," she said with confidence as she reached for his hand and he took it.  
For long moment, Sam stared at Cassie. Cassie stared back at Sam as though if she looked at him long enough she could figure out what went on in his mind. She did love him in a way totally different then her seemingly endless feelings for Dean. It was somehow more intense maybe because he was that type of guy, in a way that Dean tried to hide his intensity Sam went with it. Sam had no idea what she was thinking but she seemed to consider the little girl's word before she insisted she had to get going. Cassie gave no explanations as to where she was headed she only gave him a number to call if he needed her.  
"That's my pager, you can also still call my cell," she said with unspoken meaning, "sometimes the pager gets my attention better. Thanks for doing this Sam, "she added before she hugged Lilly and walked to her car.

--

That night Cassie's date was horrible. The guy, Thad was tall blond and handsome but spent the majority of his time talking about himself. He only asked her two questions about her life and aspirations all night. He was self centered, loud and a big fat bore. She was going to give her friend Anya a good tongue lashing for setting her up with him whenever she decided to speak to her again.

On the way back home, Cassie considered Sam. She admitted all during the meal with Thad she had to mentally compare him with Sam. Thad was Columbia educated and had hopes of being a lawyer in the near future. She had a feeling he would be great at his job but his personal life would be a massive failure, in her opinion after one meeting with him. Sam on the other hand had been dealt hard knocks that few if any could claim and yet he was like a gentle giant. He was gorgeous, sweet, loving and he adored her child, his niece.

Cassie sat in the drive for long moments after she arrived home. She wasn't sure she was ready to deal with the issue of her and Sam but it was time to find out. She could see on the way up to the door that all the lights were out except the kitchen. Cassie assumed that everyone was asleep so she quietly opened the door and promptly jumped when she saw Sam at the kitchen table.

"Sorry to scare you," he said with a dimpled grin.  
"Uh, no problem," she replied as she closed the door.  
She looked at Sam who got up and came toward her, "Tea?"  
"Sure sounds good maybe some chamomile," she said as she sat down at the table and kicked off her shoes while he took care of the drink.  
Sam brought her the cup to the table before he sat down beside her. He had prepared the water before hand and it was piping hot.  
"I……."  
"Cass…….?"  
"You go ahead," she said with a smile.  
She was sorry about earlier but somehow she knew that Sam was aware of that fact by the look in his eyes that twinkled with mischief.  
"I want to be with you," he blurted out.  
"I'm sorry about earlier but why did you change your mind, Sam?"  
"I didn't change my mind I wanted……..to respect Dean's memory. In the end, I began to understand for us to be together well it's not about him because he is gone. What I feel is something I came to discover on my own not in regards to him in any way or form. The fact is I love you and Lilly."  
She hesitated only a moment, "Sam, I love you too, " she said as she looked in his eyes. They could discuss details later now was the moment for feeling.

She put her hand on Sam's before he leaned down to kiss her lips gently. She moved her hands over his face as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. The sound filled the kitchen. They were both breathless when the stopped. Sam stood up and put his hand out for her to take.

In the bedroom, Cassie felt in a daze a she sat on her bed while Sam knelt in front of her. She pulled his tee shirt over his head before he reached around to unzip her dress so that it fell around her shoulders. Cassie stood up for the dress to fall to floor while Sam finished undressing, afterward they met on the bed.  
Cassie looked up at Sam as he caressed her arms before their lips met again. Sam was gentle though his hands roamed freely over her slim body. Her smooth skin excited him to an almost uncomfortable degree.

Cassie felt urgent as she traced his taunt arms, abs and ass. She wanted to touch all of him to know him intimately outside as well as inside. The only sounds that filled the room where those of moans, curses and heartbeats.  
"Oh Sam," Cassie sighed into his neck.  
"Cassie," Sam managed to say with awe in his voice.  
They came together with Cassie on top with Sam's hands on her hips as he pushed up inside of her. His eyes were glazed over with passion while she leaned down to kiss him again. They gave and received until neither could hold back any longer. She received his gift of love and he sighed with relief at his release when they were done.  
She was nestled in his arms afterward if she had been able to keep Dean out of the equation it would have been perfect for her but she refused to mention it to Sam because he needed to be with her totally alone without the memory of his brother. Cassie thought he deserved that.

When the sun came up on the Saturday morning, it shone in on the two of them cuddled together. Sam looked down at Cassie as she slept, she was golden brown with her dark curls around her head. He had to smile at the sight of her arms wrapped with his own pale ones. He kissed her forehead as she moved in her sleep. Sam never thought he would find someone to replace Jessica the way Cassie had. Even thought they were different they were both a part of Sam's life in a way that no one else could ever be. Jessica was his past and with a bit of luck Cassie would be his future. He knew the road would be bumpy and they would have to answer questions considering Cassie's child was already related to him he wasn't going to mind so much not that she had confessed that she wanted him too.  
Cassie leaned up and smiled at Sam.  
"Your thoughts are quite loud there, Sam, even though I don't know what they are exactly I can feel that you are happy and that's what matters," she said before she leaned up to kiss him.  
Sam sighed into her mouth while he licked her lips before pushing his tongue inside to war with hers.

Down the hall, Lilly woke up. She opened her eyes with a smile on her face. _Unca Sam is here_ she thought as she got out of the bed put on her bunny slippers grabbed her new teddy bear then ran to toward the room where he was supposed to sleep. She wasn't sure what to think when she saw his bag still on the floor but the room empty. She frowned before she went toward the living room to look out of the window. Her Daddy's big black car was still outside, for a moment she wanted to go sit in it but she didn't want her mother to get upset and make Unca Sam leave because she was a bad girl.

Lilly turned around to go to her mother's room to see where Unca Sam was but at the door she heard voices. A smile formed on her little face when she heard the voice of her adored Uncle, the fact that her mother wasn't yelling at him made her happy too.  
Lilly tapped on the door then opened it to see Sam who was dressed and Cassie in her night gown kissing on the bed. Sam was sitting down and Cassie was in his lap. Lucky for them they heard the little girl going down the hall a few minutes before. Cassie had Mom radar when it came to her child waking up. They hadn't expected her to barge in the room but it was better they were dressed than not.  
"Mommy?" she said more with her eyes then her mouth as she saw them.  
"Get over here," Sam said as he indicated for Lilly to come sit by him. Cassie relinquished her seat in Sam's lap. "Be back in a flash," she said a she went into the bathroom.  
Cassie couldn't have been happier to see the grin on her daughters face when she realized that she and Sam had made up from the night before.  
"So Lilly, what do you want for breakfast?" Sam asked as she hugged him and he smiled down at her.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Two days later,**  
Sam had to sit down to figure things out. Cassie was at work and Lilly was napping while he was trying not to panic. He wanted to be with Cassie that was a given but could he really give up hunting? To live a normal life he needed a job, a 401k, maybe even some side income in the real world where Cassie lived.

He paced the room as his hands began to sweat. He wasn't just going to give up the idea because it all seemed some how foreign to him. Think he thought. He could finish his law degree online, he could work in an office and they could live none lavishly till he finished his classes. It all sounded good except that he was a ghost hunter by trade it was all he knew though office equipment and that sort of thing was not hard to deal with. He just didn't think it would compare to his time saving lives.

He was being a snob, people lived every day lives doing small things to help the world. It didn't have to be life or death demon hunting. Yeah that was it he would scale back and be a regular Joe. He could do that for Cassie and Lilly he could do that for himself. How hard could it be, he considered with satisfaction.

He knew he had to make choices. He had chosen Cassie, maybe if he made it sound really appealing she might agree to him hunting now and again. He laughed aloud at the thought, no woman would do that. It wasn't that he thought her unreasonable but he understood that women worried more than men. He sighed, what had he gotten himself into by falling on love?

That afternoon.  
Cassie came home to find that Sam had made dinner and Lilly was grinning at her as though she had done something naughty.  
"What's up you two?" Cassie asked as she put her things down in the chair.  
"Nothing, we are just happy to see you," Sam said before he kissed her.  
Lilly giggled.  
Cassie leaned out of the kiss to look at her child then she realized she was wearing purple egg shaped slippers.  
"What do you have on your feet?" she asked Lilly who was glowing with happiness.  
"Eggs mommy," she said as she modeled them for her.  
Sam laughed this time.  
"She talked you into those I gather."  
"It wasn't hard they were kind of fetching, it's the season you know," Sam said before he led her into the kitchen.  
Sam pulled the chair out for Cassie before he put Lilly safely in her seat.  
"Fried Chicken? Really?" Cassie asked with an upraised eyebrow.  
"Yes and I fried it myself, while Lilly was napping," he said he wanted to make sure she knew that her daughter had not been in danger of flying oil.  
Cassie smiled, she had never known any man to cook chicken, the thought was amusing and sweet.  
"I can't wait to taste it," she said before Sam sat down beside her.

_**Twelve years later,**_  
Cassie groaned as Lilly paced the room. She had been in her closet and out of her closet looking for something to wear on her date. Lilly was one day from being sixteen; it was the magic day for teens everywhere. Cassie and Sam had decided to let her have the date night before they gave her the big Sweet Sixteen party the next evening. However, Cassie had begun to think letting her go out was a bad idea. It wasn't that Lilly was nervous so much as she didn't want to dress up at all. Cassie thought she might have been wrong about trying to get the teenager to be more girly for the occasion.  
"Okay, I give up; go get your jeans on and a nice shirt."  
Lilly turned to her mother with a smile. She knew she could wear her down. She and her mother wore the same size but her mother's clothes though youngish were just too much for her. She left the room with a "Thanks," over her shoulder.  
Cassie sighed before Sam came in the room.  
"What's going on?"  
"Nothing I …….never mind. I guess I have to remember that Lilly is going to be herself no matter how hard I try to make her into a young lady she is a tom boy."  
"Yeah but a beautiful one that knows what she wants just like her mother," he said before Cassie went into his arms for a hug.

--Marco showed up just after Lilly was finally dressed in her favorite jeans and a nice blue blouse. It was a simple vee neck shirt and she wore a gold amulet around her neck that she never took off. The shirt fit her snug and the outfit hugged her curves. She generally wore boots with her jeans and a leather purse in brown that matched them.  
Cassie had to smile as she saw her almost grown up daughter walked down the steps at the sound of the door bell ringing.  
"See you all later," she said before Sam opened the door."  
Cassie groaned. Sam wasn't going to let them leave without chatting with Marco even though Lilly had gone to school with him for three years and he was one of her best friends.  
"Come in for a second," Sam said to Marco as he opened the door for the young man.  
Marco, who was part Italian and part Hispanic smiled at Lilly as she stood behind Sam.  
"Sure," the younger man said before he followed Sam into the kitchen.  
"Mom?" Lilly said as she glared at her mother.  
Cassie sighed loudly, "Just give them a second. Hey it's a rite of passage for a father to talk to the young man taking out his daughter.

Lilly almost commented that Sam wasn't her father but he really was as far as things went. He had raised her and loved her; besides she loved Sam very much he was a good man. He had been the one to soothe all her boo boos and make things right for her and her mother over the years. He had never let her down or missed a school function. He provided for them when things were bad and stayed around when her mother was stubborn as she tended to be.  
"Okay," she conceded before her and her mother went to take a look at her hair situation.  
Cassie noticed it could have been done a bit nicer. She pulled Lilly into the downstairs bathroom to instruct her on a proper pony tail.

--"So Marco, what are your plans?" Sam asked before he leaned casually against the kitchen counter.  
He considered asking the young man if he wanted a drink but decided to make him sweat.  
"Um…we….um….are going to the movies then maybe out for a burger," Marco said hesitantly.  
Sam looked the rather tall young man over. Marco wasn't one of Lilly's friends that came around too often but Sam knew she hung out with a few young men. It was all platonic Sam realized. Lilly had been a tom boy all of her days. She learned to hunt before she was ten. She was well taught in defending herself. She had enjoyed learning about the demons, ghosts and other awful things over the years. She was smart and capable of handling herself he didn't doubt that. Of course, underneath it all she was a woman. It was what worried him about her going on a date with someone who had known her as a friend for so long. Sam didn't want Lilly to get hurt so young and then decide that love was not for her.  
"Well, it sounds like a good plan but keep in mind even though Lilly can kick your ass, I can kick it better. Keep things on the up and up and we will all be fine," Sam said with a slight frown.  
Marco moved back a few feet to touch the door. "Yes sir."  
"Then we are good," Sam said before he walked back out of the kitchen with Marco following. Sam thought Dean would have been proud of the way he had handled the situation.

---The pony tail was more casual after they were done. Cassie had given Lilly bangs and they allowed a few tendrils of her naturally wavy blonde/brown hair to frame her oval face. The actual pony was long but they thickened it by doubling it in the rubber band. Lilly liked the look and they were done about the time Marco showed up again with Sam in the living room.  
"Things okay now," Lilly asked with a slight smirk that reminded Sam of Dean.  
"Yep, have fun Shortcake," Sam said with a smile before he hugged her and she blushed red in his arms.  
"Thanks a lot, I could have gone all day without hearing that," she whispered to him.  
"Okay you two be safe," Cassie said as the two teens walked out the front door.

--Ten minutes later---  
Cassie and Sam had cleaned up the kitchen with thoughts of some quality time in the bedroom before there was a knock on the door. The knock was tentative and they both knew who it had to be.  
They walked to the door together and Cassie peeked out with a smile. She moved to open the door to her six year old triplets. Her mother had them for three days and this would have been the last night. Angel stood at the door with a small grin on her face.  
Cassie could only smile at her little sensitive child. The girl came in and flung herself into Sam's arms. The other two; Jade and Cameron ran in the house and straight to the kitchen with barely a hello.  
"Shoes off," Cassie yelled at their backs.  
Audrey, Cassie's mother frowned. "Sorry, I know we were due to come back tomorrow but I think the kids were bored with the old people," she apologized.  
Cassie shrugged, "Don't worry about it. Thanks for keeping them; they bug us to spend time with you guys."  
"Hey anytime, you know they are no problem, we love having them," she said before she hugged Cassie then Sam and went back to her car.

---Sam sat Angel on the floor. She was the only blue eyed kid in the bunch. Sam ran his hands over her hair as he squatted to her level. "You okay?"  
Angel nodded, "Yes, Daddy. I missed you," she said before he pulled her into another hug.  
Cassie watched Sam interact with his daughter. He was kind, gentle, and he never seemed to be impatient with the children. Cassie figured the other two were tearing up the kitchen looking for food so she headed in the other room to feed them.

--Cassie and Sam had waited almost two years to marry. Despite trying they could not get pregnant. Their relationship almost ended when Sam told Cassie about the demon blood.  
{Flashback-eight years ago}  
Sam had worried about telling Cassie the truth from the time he decided to stay around. He did everything to convince himself it wouldn't matter. The subject came up after they hadn't gotten pregnant despite trying. Lilly was getting older and they wanted her to have siblings.  
"Cassie I have to tell you something though I do not know if it's why we have not had a baby."  
Cassie put down her glasses as well as her book before she looked at him. Her heart raced and for some odd reason she knew what was coming was not good.  
"Go ahead."  
Sam explained everything about his encounters with demon blood as a child and his connection to the yellow eyed demon.  
"I had no idea how it would affect a baby……."  
"You did know at the point that we openly decided to have children. Why would you not tell me then? Have you considered that it could have somehow affected me too?"  
Cassie yelled and moved to the other side of the room.  
"Cass, no I ………" Sam got off the bed and grabbed her by the arm…"listen...I love you and never would do anything to hurt you..." he said before she pulled her arm away.  
Cassie looked down at her arm and up at Sam,"Really? Because that hurt just now."  
Sam followed her out of the room into the hallway. Cassie turned to him with tears in her eyes.  
"Can I trust you?" she asked without waiting for an answer.  
It was two days before they spoke again. The discussion let them to a fertility clinic where things could be monitored closely. Sam's blood was the major concern he took a chance by going in but it turned out that it was fine. The treatments were the reason Cassie had three children at once.  
{End Flashback}

TBC  
I think after a nice sexy scene I might find a way to wrap this up after the party LOL


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

By the time the triplets were asleep it was almost eleven o'clock. They had watched movies with popcorn after a light dinner. The movie watching turned into a food fight thanks to Sam. He had thrown a kernel at Angel who had been quietly watching _Toy Story_. The little girl had turned around with a grin for her father and everyone else took the cue to throw more popcorn. Cassie had been lost in thought until she was hit in the head with a piece of corn.

"What the?" she asked before Sam threw another piece at her.

He was clearly the ring leader she decided with a laugh.

The kids laughed with her as the movie was forgotten and the living room became a war zone. In the end, everyone helped pick up the mess before bedtime.

"You know we have sweet kids but their mischievousness that sometimes shows through and is all your fault," Cassie said before she put the last dry dish away.

Sam grinned down at her, "Yeah you think so? I think their sassiness is all you," he teased her as he moved a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Cassie squeezed his firm bottom as she winked at him before she wandered off.

Cassie hesitated to go to bed before Lilly arrived home from her date. Lilly was supposed to be in by curfew which was eleven thirty. Even though Sam had thought that time was a bit late for a fifteen year old. The date was special since it was the night before her sixteenth birthday.

Cassie had gone upstairs as she tried not to worry about Lilly. She just missed seeing her daughter come in the back door.

"Hey Lil," Sam said as he opened the door for Lilly.

"Dad?"

"Hey I just happened to be standing her," he said with a wink.

Lilly shook her head as she left the kitchen even though she has a slight smile on her face.

Sam smiled too; they had worried for nothing.

Sam locked up the house after Lilly arrived home. He smiled as he recalled how Marco had so sweetly walked his daughter to the door. The young man hadn't dared to try to give her a kiss; he had only hugged her before he walked back to his car. Cassie had watched out of sight from their bedroom window.

Lilly had come straight inside to their room with a grin on her face afterward.

"You know we could have kissed in the car," she teased before she sat down on the bed.

"He wouldn't dare," Sam said with a fatherly tone though it was tinged with humor.

Cassie could tell just by the sound of her daughter's voice that she had a good time. She would try to get more detail as they readied for the party the next day. Tonight she would play the cool mom.

"Well I'm glad you had a good time," Cassie said with a smile.

"Yep, good night, Mom," Lilly said before she went off to her room.

Sam smiled as he returned to the bedroom. Cassie lay sprawled out naked on the bed. He didn't waste any time removing his pajama bottoms.

"Safe and sound," he said before he claimed her lips while his hands explored her body.

The years had been good to them both; Cassie's once boyish body had finally filled out after the triplets where born. Sam kept in shape by playing racket ball with his friends often. She smiled up at him while she traced his toned back with her hands that roamed lower over his behind. Cassie moaned against Sam's chest. He always made her feel so warm all over.

- Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her neck moving his hands down her sides making her moan as his fingers inflicted pleasure. She closed her eyes breathing in his scent as he kissed her neck. Sam moved up some to toss his shirt to who knew where because he didn't care but he wanted to be inside his beautiful wife soon. He knew she loved to be teased but his patience when it came to sex with her wasn't always the best.

Sam kissed, licked, and sucked until Cassie moaned. He used his fingers to torture the other breast, "So wonderful," he moaned before he switched to her other side. He kissed gave it the same amount of attention as the previous one. He used his teeth to gently bite and pull on it. Cassie adored Sam's thoroughness. She was soaking wet and trying not to be impatient to feel him inside of her.

Sam moved down her left side to find as he continued his torture on her nipples, he wanted to hear her moan, call out his name as she cam. He needed to know once again he could send her over the edge.

"Sam please," she begged.

He could already feel the breaking point coming. Her orgasms always seem to rumble through him too. He reasoned it was because she was very vocal in her appreciation of him. Her hands kept moving up and over his back and bottom as though the movement enhanced her pleasure. Sam ignored her pleas instead he slipped his fingers between her folds and moved his finger over her clit. She arched against him with his name on her lips.

"Sammmm."

He kissed her lips as her first orgasm over took her in waves. He kissed the path to her stomach which made her whimper as he nipped her belly button, as the tingles subsided inside of her.

Sam moved the last few inches down as he looked at her glistening southern lips before he licked at her as she closed her eyes.

"You okay," he asked as she had quieted.

"You are so bad," she said with a wink at him.

Sam moved his hands down while he held her hips before he swiftly thrust his tongue against her clit which made her whimper out his name. He looked up at her again and could see the lust still in her eyes.

Cassie arched into Sam's tongue feeling it against her clit before he sucked it into his mouth making her moan at the feeling. Sam please I need YOU now," she insisted before she used her legs to hold him to that spot.

Sam licked and sucked at her clit making her arch up into him as he gently bit down finding that trigger as she went over again gripping to the sheets trying hard not to scream out afraid she'd wake the kids.

Cassie opened her eyes again to find Sam above her. She could feel him against her entrance. They looked at each other as he filled her completely. He moved slowly at first as she got used to him Every other thought except the two of them fled from their minds as their bodies melded into one. He kept his lips on hers before he picked up the pace as he pounded her into the bed kissing her until they both went over the edge moaning each other's name as they felt their release come to them.

The next morning Cassie let Lilly sleep in while she and Angel went to the store. The other two kids were picked up by Cassie's mother. She and her new husband wanted to be near their grandchildren so that had moved five years earlier. Audrey was a cake decorator and had made Lilly favorite cake. It was one surprise that Cassie didn't have to worry about.

At the store Angel held Cassie hand as they chose the paper plates, napkins and other matching items for the Sweet Sixteen party. The party store was luckily not full of people so they were able to get help from those in charge.

Angel picked out the colors which were purple and white because she knew her sister loved that color.

"Nice choice," Cassie said with a smile at her excited child.

Cassie knew it would be special for Lilly to know her sister was involved in the process.

It took them about a half hour to pick out all the items before they returned home.

-Several hours later, Sam returned with Lilly. He had gone into work a few hours and later taken Lilly out to a special late brunch for the two of them.

{Flashback - restaurant}

Lilly grinned at the man who had been her father most of her life despite having known most of the time that he was her uncle. She loved Sam and appreciated his kind heart. From time to time Sam had told Lilly stories about Dean, who was her father. She was well aware of the life they had led; her appreciation for her life was something that allowed her to be mature at her young age.

"So Dad, how do you feel now that I'm going to be dating?" she asked with a giggle as the waiter brought their waters.

"Oh you had to bring that up," Sam replied with a grin.

"No, I'm glad that you married Mom you know that right?"

Sam smiled, "Yeah I know your mother generally had horrible taste in men," he teased.

Lilly laughed as she shook her head, she loved that he was a person who enjoyed a joke. She really felt like she knew Dean from knowing his brother even though Sam insisted they were totally different. Sometimes she was sad having missed meeting him but Sam somehow made up for it. Things had never been hidden about what happened with the demon or the circumstances regarding Dean's death. She couldn't help but to appreciate all the openness.

Of course there were times like her birthday that she wished he was around.

She gave Sam a slight frown after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry Lilly if there was any way that things could have been different regarding your father...well."

"It's not your fault that he did what he did, things happen right? Besides he didn't' even know about me," she said before they ordered the food.

Sam sighed. As much as he loved his family he didn't think he would ever get over the loss of his brother completely.

"Tacos, right?" he asked Lilly with a broad grin that didn't' quite reach his eyes.

She nodded, she loved her tacos.

**{End Flashback}**

That afternoon Cassie came into Lilly's room to find her standing in front of the mirror with her hair in rollers.

"Hey."

"Hi Mom," Lilly said as she turned around.

Cassie went to her when she realized the girl was crying. She pulled her into her arms.

"What's wrong?"

Lilly shook her head; of all the days she was really wanted Dean to be there. It only hit her now and again. Maybe it was the time spent with Sam that had brought on the tears. She was unsure about telling her mother.

"You know that time of the month," she lied.

"Oh, did you need something?"

Lilly bit her lip she didn't want her mother to feel bad but she hated to lie too.

"No you know just hormones or something," she added.

Cassie hugged her closer, "You'll be fine; I can get you some pain meds….."

"It's okay it's not the pain just the emotions you know?"

Cassie nodded before Lilly pulled herself out of her mother's embrace.

"Maybe you are just nervous about the party but you don't have to be, its all going to be fun; you'll see."

Cassie went over to the bed and looked over what Lilly had chosen to wear. It was a pair of black jeans and a purple tank top with a matching short sweater. It was basic Lilly. Cassie hadn't want to pressure the young girl to get all dressed up so they were going to have a low key gathering of family and friends.

The party menu was pizza with hot wings on the side. It seemed to be Lilly's favorite meal on the weekends besides tacos. Cassie insisted during the week that they eat healthy foods so it was a treat for everyone. Cameron and Jade were as happy about the food as Lilly, Cassie thought. Angel was easier to please she seemed to enjoy anytime they were all together.

"So um, how did it go with Marco last night?" Cassie asked in what she thought was a breezy way.

Lilly turned around with a sigh, "It was okay."

Cassie stood up and casually leaned against the dresser. "He didn't try anything…."

"No Mom it wasn't like that, it was just different than just hanging out. I don't want to really talk about, okay.

"Okay fine, well, I have something I want to give you. It was something that Dean gave me when we went to a local carnival years ago."

Lilly took a deep breath. She wondered if her parents had any idea how the Dean talk made her sad. She never got to meet the man even though without him she would never have been born. She didn't want to make her mother upset so she stayed quiet about it.

Audrey walked in the door about the time that Cassie pulled the leather bracelet out of her pocket.

"What's up? You two look a bit glum."

Cassie and Lilly looked at one another. "No we're fine," Cassie said as she handed over the bracelet. Lilly looked at it and noticed the nice beading blended in with the brown leather. It looked as though it hadn't been worn very often. Lilly actually liked it because it was something like what she usually wore. She assumed that was why her mother thought she might enjoy having it.

"Thanks Mom, it's very nice," Lilly said as she put her arm out for her mother to put it on her arm.

Audrey smiled at the two of them.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

-1Thanks to everyone for reading and waiting all this time. I hope its all you wanted in this story. I am fairly satisfied. Enjoy.

Conclusion

Part one of the party was a sit down dinner with the family which Lilly always enjoyed even though in her realm it wasn't cool. Her siblings stood up and sang happy birthday to her after they brought in the cake. Lilly got up to hug each one though Cameron turned red as she kissed his cheek. Angel waited patiently for her hug and Lilly gave her an extra twirl around the room avoiding all the decorations. Sam and Cassie were proud of their daughter. Cassie inwardly sighed because her love for Sam was great but her desire for Dean to see his child wavered on days like these.

The passing of years was emotional for the entire family though they rarely spoke of it except in murmured whispers. Sam felt destined to be with Cassie after he had been with them for a few months. Several years into the relationship it had become second nature to have a family. He never had believed it could have fulfilled him quite so much in his hunting days. It was then that he would wish that Dean had the chance for such a life.

Second part of the party started as Lilly's friends arrived to play video games, eat snacks and watch movies until well after midnight. The older people as well as siblings had disappeared to an upstairs room for their own movie watching time.

Near one o'clock in the morning after the teens had left Cassie yawned as her eldest stopped by their room to thank them for the party. It hadn't been the most elegant or outlandish affair but she had enjoyed it.

"Thanks mom and dad," she said as Cassie held the door ajar with a smile.

"You are welcome."

"Good night," Sam said from inside the room.

Lilly laughed, she didn't think she would ever get tired of her parents shenanigans. It wasn't as though she didn't know what was going on inside the room. She was a teenager after all.

Lilly had the dream again that night after the party. She could see her father so clearly like he stood before her. The picture she had of him as a child had been replaced by ones Sam had given to her. There were a few of them together and a few of Dean that were unposed. She was grateful Sam had the good sense to get some pictures of them with disposable cameras over the years. She woke up with the sheets wrapped around her legs. She had to calm herself to untangle them. She stood up as though somehow that would break the spell of the dream. Angel wandered in the room.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Go to bed," she said before she hugged her little sister. The poor kid had enough issues being a sensitive without her being mean.

"Lil?"

"Yeah I'm fine Angel; do you want me to take you to bed?"

She wiped her eyes before she nodded.

Lilly sighed, "Okay."

Several minutes later she returned to her own room to sit on the edge of the bed. She knew she should talk to at least Sam about the dreams. She had them several times a week even more when her parents talked about her father as though she had known him. She understood that they didn't want to hide things from her so she kept her mouth shut. She didn't want them to stop telling her things but at some point she had to express the ache it caused in her chest from not knowing him first hand.

The thoughts were rare and the stories even rarier though she her never wanting them to feel bad was what kept her quiet. She loved them too much and enjoyed her family as it was. She was her father's child without having met him but she had no idea. Her keen desire to protect with little thought of how it affected her was all Dean.

She crossed her legs before she bit her lips. There had to be a reason that she saw him so clearly unless it was just supposed to be a comfort or protection dream of sorts. She had read about them a few times over the years. People came in dreams to let you know they cared or were watching out for you.

She had liked that idea. To think that her father was somewhere watching over her was a comfort especially since she never met him in her life. She remembered that there had been another dream that night but its seemed more vivid like. She has spoken with him. It was half in her thoughts and half missing. She reached for a writing pad she kept near her bed. Thoughts seemed to fly away from her mind. "Crap," she muttered. She held the pen in her hand as she hit the pad with it. She took several deep breaths.

In past dreams Dean has said he wished he had known her and hoped she was well. Lilly had not wanted to dream of her father because she had heard her parents talking as a young girl and she knew earlier than she wanted that he had gone to hell. Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of it. She had heard her mother crying as she and Sam talked of it. Everything she had heard of Dean made him sound so wonderful how could he be in hell?

Lilly had been given the sanitized version of his death to keep her sane she imagined. The dream memory returned. He had said, "If you ever need me I am here for you; always in your dreams."

She wrote it in her book with a smile on her face. That was her father the man she never knew but he had been in her dreams. She thought she had nothing to worry about with Sam as her earthly father and her real father in the other world she was set for life. Being sixteen was going to be a good year for her.

-Sam held Cassie in his arms in their room. Over the years he had learned to enjoy his lot in life not because he didn't actually like it but because he didn' feel worthy at all. On a normal day he still got up checking devils traps that were all over the house. He knew Cassie put up with it because it made him feel safe but it also kept him sane. He refused to get involved in the world they lived that he would forget there was another world so close to them that he felt was just waiting to pounce on them.

Cassie moved in his arms to look up at him, "You think so loud, Sam, what's wrong?" she asked with a smile at him.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, its all perfect and I am glad," he said before he leaned down to smother her face with kisses.

The next morning Cassie and Sam went down stairs to find the triplets at the kitchen window looking out at the Impala. Cameron and Jade stood side by side mesmerised while Angel was closer to the door as though she might be considering going outside.

The sun shone bright on the big black car that Sam used from time to time mostly to keep it in good working order. Sam noticed the car needed a wash badly as he leaned near the window to see what was going on.

"Lilly is in the car," Angel informed him from near his leg, he looked down at her with a wink.

"Why?" Cassie asked as though for some reason the three in the house had an insight into their older sister's acitivities. Cassie could only guess it had much to do with turning a year older.

"I saw her get in there earlier," Angel provided with a look at her mother.

Cassie wondered all the information the child had regarding her sister but she didn't feel it was right to put that responsibility on one so young. She ran her fingers over Angels hair as she stood near her.

"I'll get her," Sam said as he opened the back door.

He walked slowly near the vehicle and peeked in the backseat. It was a flash of the first time that he had found her in the car more than thirteen years ago that he saw. A little curly haired girl cuddled up with a pillow in the leather back seat of her daddy's car. He smiled to himself as the present day Lilly seemed to move closer to the pillow she held; her long legs stretched out.

He tapped on the window lightly. Lilly moved away from the pillow before she let out a big yawn.

Sam opened the door and got in the front seat. "Are you okay?" he asked with the voice of years of being Lilly's surrogate father. It was kind and endearing to her.

"I'm better uncle Sam. I have been having dreams about...about Dean. If I sleep in the car I don't get them," she said as she straightened up on the back seat before she looked at him. She never wanted him to believe she didn't appreciate him or not love him like a dad.

"You might have to find another way of dealing with the dreams, they aren't bad are they?"

"No they are wonderful and I can feel his love for me. I just tend to stay awake after, I mean I don't need much sleep but..."

Sam shifted in the seat to look at her full on. "This car is your birthday gift if you want it..." he began.

"No Way!"

"After you get your license of course..maybe then the dreams will change some how I am only guessing he tried to say before she smothered him with kisses all over his face while she hugged him across the seat.

Cassie laughed while she watched them from inside just before the kids all burst out the door. They could see or feel the happiness of the two in the Impala; they wanted to join in.

"Thank you so much, but I will need a job just to take care of this piece of junk," she teased him.

"Yeah its getting old but with upkeep and patience it will last a few more years. As far as a job well talk to your mother about some leads she had on that one.

Cassie walked up to the driver side door and tapped on it so Sam would open it.

"Is the party in here?"

"Yeah another party," Angel said as she did a little dance near the door.

They all laughed, she wasn't usually so outgoing. Jade and Cameron joined in with their own dancing Cassie, Sam and Lilly could only shake their heads.

There was never a dull moment at the Winchester house.

The End.


End file.
